So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate! GOD Why?
by lylaBITEZx
Summary: Mickey is not your average 18 yr old teenager. She's no virgin but she only slept with 2 guys read the story for the whole description of her sex life but the whole male populationn of her schools see's her as some sex goddess brought from heaven...
1. Chapter 1

a/n: so this is my new story "So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why?" don't worry my fans of When Emmett's Bored & Gotta Keep Ya Head Up & A Crazy World I will continue those as well but this story has been in my mind since like 2007. I noe weird huh oh well ... ENJOY!

Xx lyla

**So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why?**

**Ch 1 **

**$Mickey's POV$**

**All these guys at Avery Day High School are the same, always trying to get in my pants because they heard rumors abut me sleeping with the whole football team. In truth I've only slept with 1&1/2 people. (1/2 because I don't count that drunken gesture as sex). The guy I "slept" with that I counted as ½ was some jerk on the football team. He was my first and we were a drunken mess. The second guy I slept with was my bestfriend Ethan. He wanted to lose his virginity but not from some bimbo so he slept with me. It was on a strictly "just friends" basis. I knew Ethan since pre-k. But we have sex whenever were bored or whatever. But were still just friends.**

**I have gray eyes, natural long black hair my bangs and some strands of my hair are dyed purple. A diamond studded nose ring, normal ear piercing, and a left eye brow hoop piercing, I used to have a lip piercing but it got in the way of my make out sessions. **

**Any way getting back to the topic, I was walking down the hallway on the way to my locker from 7th period when some guy from the baseball team stopped me two lockers away from my own. I think his name was Luca. **

**"So baby you wanna have a quick pumping session in the janitor's closet?" He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me up against his throbbing erection. How do I just make guys horny? **

**"Eh... no thanks. I gotta go." I said getting out of his grip. I walked around him and to my locker. He walked away muttering a "She's such a tease."**

**How was I a tease? I thought to myself. I looked down at what I was wearing. A white v-neck tank top with ripped black shorts ad black vans. Ugh whatever boys are weird. **

**I grabbed my phone, car keys, & I-pod and walked out the school's front doors. I walked over to my car in the lot. Ethan was perched against it as he usually was waiting for me to take us home. He lives with me. My mom is busy working around the world and my dad died so I got the house to myself. And Ethan has family issues and he doesn't want me living by myself so he moved in. I unlocked my car and we hopped in my purple 2010 hummer h3. **

**We drove home and went to our rooms. I went up to my window and looked out to the forest. I saw some rustling and I went to investigate.**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: im soo totally stoked that this story made the WHATS HOT! Overnight! Seriously I just posted it two days ago, WOW! And so to show my gratitude and appreciation here's chapter 2! In Micah's POV!

(p.s. Micah (BOY) and Mickey (GIRL) are to different people… just to clarify)

(p.s. #2 [hehe] the songs I upload with the stories (WATTPAD not SCRIBD) don't have anything to with the stories… they're just songs I listen to randomly. check them out enrich your music preferences…)

Okay sorry for my babbling …

Xx lyla …

**So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why?**

Ch 2

**+Micah's POV+ **

**Starting over sucks! It was the last semester in school and we have to move. All because Mihkayla, my twin sister, had this boyfriend who got to nosy and became a stalker and found out our secret. You see we are werewolves. YES werewolves do exist. But we are peaceful creatures really, but we do have anger management issues but that's to be expected. So any way we had to move all the way across the country from Redding, California to Tampa Florida. And maybe this was a good thing, I'm 18 & unmated. Most male were`s mate at the age 16. But there was no girl's that my 'wolf' reacted to. Mihkayla was unmated as well.**

**I went for a run in my wolf form in a forest I came across wandering around town. Then a girl stepped into the forest. She was extremely pretty, beautiful steel gray eyes, and long luscious hair. She was wearing a tight, white wife beater and a pair of short lady boxers and no shoes she aroused myself and my 'wolf'. She looked like she was looking for something. It was a good thing I was hidden behind a bush or there was going to be trouble. **

**Confusion swept across her face and she muttered, "Hmm. Must have imagined it." Her voice was a beautiful melody. She turned and walked back out the forest on the trail she came in from.**

**I know I shouldn't be doing this and I just became some sort of stalker but I followed far behind her. Surprisingly, she lived right up the trail leading into the forest. There were no other houses around. It was a two story house. so I waited a few minutes until I saw her appear in a bedroom, I'm assuming was hers, through a window. She sat at her desk working on her homework I guess for a good 30mins when a guy came to her bedroom door. This angered my wolf because he looked nothing like her brother or relative and he couldn't be over 18. I listened to their conversation with my super 'were-hearing'. **

"_**Hey, Mickey? I'm going over Trent's house tonight to hang out with the guys. I wont be back—so don't wait up for me. I'll catch a ride with him to school." **_**Aha, so her names 'Mickey', I thought to myself. **

"_**No problem-o. I was about to go to sleep anyway. See you tomorrow Ethan." **_**Hmmm Ethan eh? **_**He came over and kissed her on the cheek. **_**This angered my 'wolf'. **_**Then he walked out the door. And out the house to a waiting car in the driveway. **_

**She walked over to the window opened it halfway (it was hot as hell here) and turned out the light in her room and slid under the covers on her bed. It was a good thing there was a tree next to her window, because I was about to do the biggest stalker move ever. Sneak into her house. **

**I changed back into my human form and put on a pair of jeans shorts. I climbed up the tree and into her window and looked down at her. My breath caught. She was beautiful. I tucked a piece of her hair and as soon as I brushed my hand against her skin and electric type current rushed through my body. And her eyes fluttered open. I quickly using my 'were-speed' rushed out her window. I shifted back into my wolf form and charged into the forest to my home. With one thing on my mind…**

**She was my mate.**

**OH SHIT!**

**$Mickey's POV$**

**I walked into the forest but I saw NOTHING! Not a DAMN thing! It probably a squirrel, I thought to myself. I turned back around and walked into my house. I ate dinner and went up to my room to do homework. Ethan came up to my room to tell me he was going to hang out with his 'guy-friends' and left. So I finished up my home work and went to bed. **

**During the mist of my non-dream sleep I felt an electric current. Go through me. I woke up and looked into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. I blink and they were gone. A gust of wind hit me and there was a thump outside my house. I was too tired to wake up so I went back to sleep and dreamed about those eyes. **

…


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: helllllllooooooooooooo readersz! (IDK where that came from) so here is the next installment of "So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why?"! OMG! I'm excited, r u? oh and I need your help I'll tell you about it later tho…

Xx lyla …

**So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why?**

Ch 3

**$Mickey's POV$**

**I woke up the next morning with a funny feeling. I can't put my finger on it but I feel different. Oh well I thought as I stripped of my P.J.'s and hopped in the shower. **

**I took a quick 15min shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of black cargo knee-length shorts, a blood red tee that has in black letters 'I play with the dogz' (a/n: …), and my signature black Vans. I looked at my huge mirror in my walk-in closet and looked at my face. I FORGOT MY EYELINER! I slipped on some black eyeliner and I was good to go. I rushed downstairs and got a breakfast cereal bar. I ran outside to my car and sped away.**

**So I have roughly 10mins until school starts and my locker is in the first hall in the school and my 1****st**** period class is waaaay on the other side of campus. So in my haste to get to my locker I ran into someone.**

"**WHOA, I'm sooo sorry!" I said as I helped the person pick up their papers. I got them up handed it to the person. I looked up at the person and my breath caught. Those eyes! Those same vibrant green eyes. Whoa wait… WTF?**

**+Micah's POV+**

**So here I am at my first day here at Avery Day High School, the end of the school year, on a WEDNESDAY! Whatever. I'm walking in the hall way studying my scheduale and the map of the school when I was run into and all my stuff was knocked down. **

"**WHOA, I'm sooo sorry!" hmm… that voice sounds familiar. The girl helped me pick up my papers. I took a whiff of the girl and I knew it was Mickey. (werewolves have a good sense of smell and everybody has their own unique smell so yeah…). she looked up at me and froze. Well that's weird. Then I remembered.**

***FLASHBACK* **

_**I changed back into my human form and put on a pair of jeans shorts. I climbed up the tree and into her window and looked down at her. My breath caught. She was beautiful. I tucked a piece of her hair and as soon as I brushed my hand against her skin and electric type current rushed through my body. And her eyes fluttered open.**_

**We must've stared for a good few seconds before I dashed out of there. **

**Aww crap! She knows it was me.**

"**Naw its cool I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.**

"**Oh ok… so are you new here haven't seen you around." She her voice was soo beautiful. **

"**Yeah I just moved here from California." I answered still staring at her.**

"**Oh, well since I knocked all your stuff down it will be my honor to show you around campus." Aww she was soo cute. **_**Cute?**_

"**Sure. That will be cool." **

"**SWEET! Can I see your scheduale?" she asked. I handed it to her and her eyebrows furrowed. **

"**Is there something wrong?" I asked.**

"**Noooo. Nothing wrong, but it seems that we have 4 classes together. 1****st****, 2****nd****, 4****th****, &6****th****." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but grin back. She has that affect on people. **

**We walked to class and chatted about ourselves and blah blah blah when she suddenly stops walking and turns to me. **

"**I didn't get your name." she said. I mentally sighed a breath of relief.**

"**Micah and you?" I said even though I already knew. But she didn't.**

"**Mickey." She said with a smile. And then the late bell rang for 1****st**** period. She grabbed my hand and ran for class. Once again that electric current went through me and I knew she felt it too. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm super excited about this story and how it's taken off! Once I'm done with this story I will be starting another story called "Affair With my DR… Wait is this LEGAL?" eeeeek I have a feeling that ones gonna be a hit too!

Oh and check out the song I uploaded with it! Its one of my favorites!

Oh and I got the character pixz! CHECK OUT THEM OUT!

VOTE,FAN,COMMENT!

Xx lyla…

**So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why?**

**Ch 4 **

**$Mickey's POV$**

**I Grabbed his hand as the bell rang and that electricky (a/n: I sooooooooo made up that word!) feeling came back. As we walked into class everyone stopped to stare like normal nosy ass high-schoolers did. I dropped our hands and made my way to my seat at the back of the class. Micah went to the teacher and introduced himself. **

**When I dropped our hands I had this weird feeling that I was incomplete. But I always had that feeling no matter what I was doing. But when I was with Micah holding hands and being close I felt whole. Weird… **

**I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the empty chair next to me slide against the floor and someone sat down. I turned my head and jumped. I clutched my heart and chuckled. It was only Micah. He looked at me and chuckled also. I felt whole again. Sigh.**

**+Micah's POV+**

**After I introduced myself to the teacher I walked to the back of the class to sit down next to Mickey. I scanned my eyes over her glorious body. Her long perfect stretched for miles. Her tiny waist begging me to wrap my arms around and hold her close. But I stopped myself. No need to make a scene in class. I read the words on her shirt. 'I play with the dogz'? How ironic was that? I almost busted out laughing right then and there. This girl is going to kill me.**

**As I took my seat besides Mickey she looked like she was deep in thought. She snapped out of it when I sat down. She looked over and jumped. She composed herself and chuckled. I did also. **

**The teacher called the class into session.**

***AFTER SCHOOL* **

**I walked out the school doors alone and waited for Mihkayla to pick me up. She's starting school here on Monday because she's lazy. And the stupid bitch took my car to go somewhere on earth and **_**I **_**wasn't taken her **_**PINK **_**2010 Camaro. There was no way in hell. **

**So I just stood there waiting and Mickey being her distracted-happy-go-lucky self skipped right passed me dropped her keys and bent over to get them. OOOOh Noooo she couldn't have squatted down she bent over from the waist and because of that I was hard. And it was painful. I looked around the parking lot and only a few guys caught the little show I was receiving and they were in the same position I was in. I felt the urge to take her right then and there. But I couldn't for two reasons #1; we were in a public place. And #2, I was 18 and in heat. (when werewolves turn 16 they shift for the first time and when they hit 18 they get in heat around the time of the full moon. And the full moon was in a week…)**

- lyla's note.

I'm sorry guys but I gotta stop here my fingers are killing me. You guys don't know how many times I kept re-writing this to make it perfect. And twice I accidentally deleted this. Sooo until next time..

Oh and don't forget to check out the song…..


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sooooooooo… did ya'll like the pics? I think their awesome. Well sorry for the short intro but I really don't have anything to say besides I hope you like this installment and keep voting and commenting!

Ooooh Ethan's POV! Exciting eh?

Xx lyla…

**So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why? **

***RECAP***

**+Micah's POV+**

_**So I just stood there waiting and Mickey being her distracted-happy-go-lucky self skipped right passed me dropped her keys and bent over to get them. OOOOh Noooo she couldn't have squatted down she bent over from the waist and because of that I was HARD. And it was painful. I looked around the parking lot and only a few guys caught the little show I was receiving and they were in the same position I was in. I felt the urge to take her right then and there. But I couldn't for two reasons #1; we were in a public place. And #2, I was 18 and in heat. (When werewolves turn 16 they shift for the first time and when they hit 18 they get in heat around the time of the full moon. And the full moon was in a little over awake.) And oh yeah I'm a werewolf. **_(A/n I just added the last sentence. Don't judge me… :))

**Ch 5**

**When your 18 in heat and you have sex for the first time, (with you mate) a barb in my umm **_**member**_** [lets call him…"Mickey's play-toy" kinky huh?] expands when we are "attached" and were stuck for a 10min or whatever. I have know idea what the barb does but I think it connects our brains, or souls, or whatever so were linked and can find each other whenever. **

**But before I can have sex with Mickey I will have to first ask her to be my girlfriend, then tell her I'm a werewolf, and then if she doesn't freak out tell her she's my mate… all in a weeks time. Juuuuuuuuuust great. I don't know how she's going to take it. **

**Well anyway pack to the present Mickey stood back up and looked around. She glanced behind her and saw me. Her face lit up and I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face.**

"**Heeey Micah! I hope you had a good day at school, no?" She question.**

"**Yeah my day was great thanks to you." She blushed. **

"**No problem. See you tomorrow?" **

"**Um, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. But I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me?" I said with sweat rolling down my neck and my heart beat rapidly. **

_**Gosh Micah when did some boobs grow and your penis fall off?**_** My inner self asked. **

_**As soon as I met this chick 'self, lay off! **_

_**Whatever man… **_

** My inner self can be real annoying some times. **

** "I'd love to go out with you Micah! When?" she answered. Whoa she said yes. Well okay.**

** "Well today's Wednesday so I guess Friday night at 7?" that gave me six days to tell Mickey everything. **

** "Sure, my address is 1 Sutton Dr. the only hose on the road." Yeah it is I've been there. LOL. "Well my friend is waiting for me. See you!" she said and walked over to her car where **_**Ethan **_**was waiting rather angrily. Hmm he doesn't like talking to Mickey does he? Oh well. He'll just have to deal with it.**

**WOW Mihkayla finally shows up. "Took you long enough Kay. Sheesh what were you doing?"**

"**Shopping? DUH! Gee Ethan in our 18 years you'd think even **_**you **_**what've figured out what I was doing. I always told mum you were kind special." Hardy-har-har.**

***Ethan's POV***

** I have a big secret not anyone besides my family knows not even Mickey. I'm a werewolf. Have been since I was 16. I have another secret. I lost my virginity to Mickey because I'm in love her. She's the only one I've ever slept with. Much to her knowledge she thinks I've slept with plenty of girls after our few times but sadly no. Even though we're not dating I'm committed to Mickey. And I want to mark her as my mate.**

** But first I'll have to tell her the truth.**

**I was gonna stop here but I thought you guys would come to my house with pitch forks screaming "WE NEED MORE!" or something like that… soo be grateful…**

** After school I watched from her car as she danced out the double doors and into the parking lot. She dropped her keys and bent down to get them. There was a guy a couple feet behind her staring intensely. My 'wolf' didn't like this at all! He wanted to go over there and shred him to pieces. But I had to compose myself. Didn't want to scare Mickey. **

** Mickey turned around and they started talking.**

"_**Heeey Micah! I hope you had a good day at school, no?" She question.**_

"_**Yeah my day was great thanks to you." She blushed. **_

"_**No problem. See you tomorrow?" **_

"_**Um, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. But I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me?" **_**Grr he asked my Mickey out! Say no Mickey, SAY NO!**

_**"I'd love to go out with you Micah! When?"**_** she answered. **

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That S.O.B. ruined everything, Mickey is MINE all MINE! And I'll show her just that tonight.**

**She'll never even want to **_**think**_** about **_**Micah**_** after she's screaming my name repeatedly and cumming every second of it. **

**You've met you're match Micah. Oh yes you did…**

**Lyla's note.**

**Sooooooooo watcha think? It was awesome huh? Yah I know im the BOMB! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Next chapter should be up later BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: see I told you guys I would update this! Twists and surprises!

Xx lyla .

**So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why? **

$Mickey's POV$

Ch 6

The ride home was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence but just silence.

When got there I opened my car door and was about to hop down when Ethan caught me in his arms. He hoisted me up over his shoulder so I was upside down.

"Um Ethan what are you doing? I _can _walk." I said.

He muttered something. "Watcha say Ethan?"

"Uh nothing." He said opening the front door. "Mickey we're going to go play upstairs under the covers." Well okaaaaaaaay.

He carried me upstairs and to my room. He flopped me down onto my bed. He laid on top of me and started kissing me. So I kissed him back. Clothes went flying. Soon we were naked.

Is this wrong? I mean I have a date with Micah tomorrow.

Ethan started kissing down my neck.

*Ethan's POV*

I spent the ride home thinking about how I was going to tell Mickey.

I didn't realize we were at home until Mickey opened her car door. I rushed over to her side and picked her up before she could get down. I threw her over my shoulder so her ass was near my head. Quite nice actually.

"Um Ethan what are you doing? I _can _walk." She said.

"Not for long." I muttered so low she couldn't hear.

"Watcha say Ethan?" she asked.

"Uh nothing." I said opening the front door. "Mickey we're going to go play upstairs under the covers."

I carried her upstairs to her room. I threw her onto her bed and laid on top of her. I started kissing her. Our clothes were suddenly gone and we were naked.

I started kissing her neck and I went lower and lower. I massaged her perky breast with my tongue. She let out a moan.

I kissed down her stomach and down to her clit. I sucked her clit and she screamed my name. I smiled and continued sucking. I entered my tongue into her center, in and out.

"Ethan! I will KILL you! Stop with the teasing!" she shrieked.

I did what she asked. I entered my member into her slowly. I looked up to her face and I saw her glaring at me. I grinned and picked up my speed. Her eyes closed and her mouth made an 'O' shape. "Ethaan." She moaned. Got to the point where something in my soul was supposed to tell me to mark her. But it never came.

That means she's not my mate.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Dun

Dun

Duuuuuuuuuuuun!

Lyla's note:

Sooooooooo how was it? Oh and by the way I don't write the sex scenes in my stories. I have my friend do it. [he's a junior in high school and he's experienced…] so I hoped you guys liked it…


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I am kinda disappointed with the reviews of the last chapter… I mean I love criticism, I thrive from it, but all I mainly got from the comments were that Mickey was a whore. That really sucks. Mickey isn't a whore. She only slept with Ethan it's not like she's married to Micah [yet…] and she hasn't even gone out with Micah yet.

Well thanks Blessed for understanding, YOU ROCK!

Anyways here's chapter 7!

…

**So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why? **

**$Mickey's Pov$ **

Ch 7

After Ethan I got done he kissed me on the head and walked out of my room.

Towards the ending of our sex-escapade Ethan had a look of disappointment on his face. But he quickly recovered. I don't know what caused that. Oh well.

I decided I need to go for a walk in my backyard forest. I needed to clear my head. I used to take walks in the forest all the time. But I don't know I just stopped doing it.

**+Micah's Pov+ **

I was taking my daily run [wolf form of course] in Mickey's backyard forest, when I sensed someone else near. It was another wolf I'm sure because of the musky scent.

I stepped into a clearing type place in the middle of the forest. I walked towards the middle and turned around facing the way I came.

And just like I suspected, a wolf came out. It was a dark gray one with caramel brown eyes.

'What are you doing here?' The wolf thought to me.

'I was just taking a run in my mates' backyard.' I smirked.

'And who would your mate be exactly.' He asked although he probably knew who I was talking about.

'Mick...' Before I could finish he tackled me to the ground.

Before he could do anything else we heard a small gasp coming from the clearing's entrance.

**$Mickey's Pov$**

I walked on the path that my dad cleared for me when I was little to the clearing.

When I came to the clearing entrance I couldn't believe my eyes.

There were two gigantic wolves, a gray one pinning a black one to the ground.

I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth.

The wolves stopped what ever they were doing and stood a couple of feet away from me.

Then all of a sudden the gray wolf shifted into ETHAN!

"Ethan?" I asked. He took a step forward and I took one back.

I turned my gaze to the black wolf who then shifted into MICAH!

What the hell?

"Were you guys gonna tell me that you were wolves?" I asked both of them.

Ethan was the first to speak up, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Mickey. I was eventually gonna tell, I just had to figure out some stuff first. And I came to a conclusion…"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Mickey I think we should just be friends," I opened my mouth to tell him we were already friends, but he raised his hand signaling me to let him finish. "I know how much you love me Mickey but we're not meant to be together. I'm sorry."

I just stood there dumbfounded. What the hell?

He took this chance to make an escape. "Well see you at home!" he yelled before running into the forest towards my house.

I turned my attention back to Micah. "What about you?" I asked.

"Of course I was gonna tell you Mickey. I also have to tell you something else but I'll save it for tomorrow at our date. That's if you stil want to go out with me?"

"Yeah I still want to go with you." I smiled and closed the distance between us.

**lyla's note: [please read!]**

**okay if you're wondering how Ethan changed his mind so fast is because werewolves have very fast minds, which means that after he ran into Micah in the clearing he started realizing that he didn't actually love Mickey that way but he only lust her. It only took him a few short seconds to figure that out. **

**Um can anyone come up with a beach name for me? Thanks you're AWESOME! **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Heeey guys I know it been a while since I've posted but... I am 13 (almost, I got 13 more days! Wooohooo!) and I am on summer vacay so yeah I got a life tooo! Yeah well anyways im startin school on the 25th soo I try to post some of my stories faster...

Here is the next chapter!

Oh and BTW last chapter we've had another misunderstanding... Ethan was just kidding, I'll go back and fix the other chapters, but that's the way Ethan gets out of awkward situations, sorry if I haven't made that clear I'll go back and fix it later...

...

So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD why?

Ch 8

$Mickey's POV$

I gave Micah I big bear hug(well it was more of a koala bear hug considering im so small... but a bear hug all the same.) I felt him stiffen as I wrapped my around him. I looked up from his chest to see his jaw clenched and his eyes murderous.

"Micah? What's up? Are you okay?" I asked.

+Micah's POV+

She slept with him. MY Mate slept with another guy, I could smell him all over her.

I couldn't blame Mickey because she doesn't know about our bond.

But I could always kill Ethan...

Naaah, Mickey would kill me.

"MICAH! Helloooo! Are you okay?" Ooops. My bad I didn't even know she was talking to me...

"Yeah, I'm good... it's just that I think you should go take a very long bath..." She raised an eyebrow and was about to respond but I raised my hand to keep her silenced. "I didn't mean it that way, it just that... well I'll explain everything tomorrow on our date..."

"You better!" she said.

I walked her to her house and kissed her on cheek, and a goodbye gesture before I sprinted towards the woods. I needed to blow off some steam, I'm extremely angry that Ethan slept with my mate, and something tells me it isn't the first time...

I instantly shifted and I was seeing red...

...

Okaaay I'm sooo sorry it was short... tomorrow I will post the next part...

Adios!,

lyla...

p.s. my contest winners; Noni and Cheyenne, don't think I've forgotten about you! You guys are coming up in about 2 chapters…

[I FIXED IT!]


	9. Chapter 8 pt 2

So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why? 

Ch 8 pt 2 

+Micah's POV+ 

I was so angry. But I knew Mickey didn't know about mates. This is why I have to tell her tomorrow on our date. That way she'll know to never even kiss another male. Heck I won't even allow her to kiss a fucking female! I know I sound like a jerk but she is MINE! ALL MINE! 

If I had my way I would lock her away in my room all day and night so only I could see her. 

I was running around in her 'backyard'. I was trying to release all my anger so I wouldn't go back there and kill Ethan. 

But I lost my train of thought. Why would Mickey have this house secluded from town? With a forest as her backyard. This whole town is superficial and barely any people go camping or take hikes in woods. So why does Mickey live out here? I'm not saying she's superficial but she is so interesting. And I know something's off about her. Like she has a secret, but she doesn't even know. And I have a feeling it's not THAT bad... 

*Meanwhile* 

$Mickey's POV$ 

After I took my shower I went downstairs and sat in the living room on the couch. Ethan came and sat next to me. I turned and faced him. 

"Talk." Was all I said. 

"Mickey I am so sorry! I didn't know how to tell you! You're my best friend, I was scared. And I secretly loved you for a really long time." He said that last part really quietly. "But I now know we can't be together. We weren't meant to be. You're not meant for me" 

I was about to ask why not, not that I was going to argue against it, but because I really wanted to know why I wasn't good enough for him, but he spoke up. 

"I didn't mean it like that Mickey, don't give me that face. I just meant— well I— you know what I'm pretty sure Micah will tell you. Well today has a very stressful day for me. I'm going to bed. Night McKenzie!" 

"Night Ethan!" I didn't go up stairs I just sat there thinking about what Ethan said. 

What the fuck did he mean I wasn't meant for him. I mean how would you feel if you were told by someone you weren't 'meant for me'? I mean c'mon. I know I shouldn't get worked up about it because I don't even see him that way but I was kinda hurt... 

Oh well I'll live. With that thought I fell into a dreamless slumber. 

*The next morning* 

"MICKEY! Wake up! McKenzie! Kenzzzzz! Get up time for school! I swear to god I'll go get a big bucket of ice cold water and pour it ALL over you if you don't get your ass up!" an annoyed \than said in my ear. 

My eye popped open in realization of what he said. "You wouldn't." 

"Oh I would! Now, go get dressed! Oh and why did you sleep on the couch? You must be sooooore." 

I sat up and stretched to check his theory. Yep I am mighty sore. And I have a crook in my neck. 

I went to my en suite to take a quick shower. I came out wrapped in a towel and went into my walk in closet. 

I got dressed in a black non-slutty mini skirt with zipper decorations on it, a blood red spaghetti top and, all black high top vans. I put my hair in a high pony tail leaving my bangs out. I decided after I'll just die it back to my natural jet black hair. 

*At School* 

Me and Ethan pulled into the parking lot and got out. And boy was there a commotion. 

Ethan went off to his morning football practice, but I, being the nosy gossip-loving girl that I am went to go investigate. 

- this hit the 3rd page mark on Word, I was going to end it here but I new it was only going to be 1 page on Wattpad so I'll continue. - 

+Micah's POV+ 

Mihkayla decided she wanted to start school today, just because I told her Mickey was my mate. She said she had to check out this chick to see if this she was worthy to be mated to me. Her words not mine. 

As soon we got out of the car we were swarmed by people asking questions when: 

"HEY! Move out of my way! Yes you, you jerk! I want to see! Do you not see how SHORT I am? Sheesh, inconsiderate people these days... asshole" Oh Mickey... 

She emerged from the sea of nosy high school students like a Greek goddess. Good lord, did she look hot! 

My wolf was yelling at me: Claim Her! Mark her! Throw her on the ground in front of all these kids and MAKE HER SCREAM your name! 

I had to fight for control! Oh the things just the sight of her does to me. 

"Oh look! TWINS! How cuuuuuute! Micah you didn't tell me you had a twin sister." 

"I must've forgotten. I tried so hard too." I muttered. But they still heard me. 

Mihkayla whacked me over the head with her bag. Ow! 

"Hi I'm Mihkayla. Micah's much better looking twin." 

Mickey's laughter was pure bliss to my ears. 

Oh how I love her... 

$Mickey's POV$ 

Mihkayla was a really cool chick. We had a lot in common. Like the fact that we both enjoy watching muscular guys work out. Mmmmm... Sexy. 

I told her about my date with her brother and she got really excited talking about how she always wanted a sister and that if Micah and I got married she could have had one. Which kinda scared me. We haven't even gone on one date for Pete's sake. 

*After school* 

On the way home I was getting nervous and excited at the thought of me and Micah's date. 

I've never been out on an actual date before, so I don't know what to expect. 

I needed to clear my mind. I needed to go for a run. That's how I clear my head. I don't know why, but it does. 

I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of black short shorts and a white spaghetti strap top. I grabbed my I-pod and arm band and got to work. 

I started out jogging up and down the street listening to Jason Derulo's Riding Solo. 

After my run I ran upstairs to get ready for my date. Micah said I would need a bathing suit. I put on my black monokini with a gold ring attaching the top and bottom pieces. Over that I put on a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a black tank top with black flip flops. (link to Mickey's bathing suit is in a comment) 

I re-dyed my hair back and straightened it. I didn't bother with make up if we were going swimming. 

Downstairs I heard the doorbell ring.

"Mickey!" 

Showtime.

55 votes for next posting... C'mon you can do it...

This was 7 pages on Word sooooooooo...


	10. Chapter 9

*lylaBITEZx login' in.*

So You're Tellin' Me I'm Your Mate? GOD Why?

CH 9 (?)

$Mickey's POV$

I walked down the stairs and there stood, my HOT date. Micah wore dark blue denim skinny jeans and a tight white v-neck under a black leather jacket.

"Hello there gorgeous." He said and I reached the last step.

"Hello." I said as he pulled me into a tight.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"But of course," I replied. "Just let me go say goodnight to Ethan first."

He nodded his head and I smiled up at him. I turned to walk towards the living room when the doorbell. Who the hell can that be? No one at school knows where I live, I made sure of it.

I opened the door and my mom was standing there with a huge smile on a here face, but that wasn't what made my blood run cold. It was who was standing there with her… my DAD.

HOLY SHIT!

HOW THE HELL IS HE HERE? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!

"Hello honey." He said as if he hasn't been dead for almost a decade.

This is ch 9 unfinished. I wrote this before I got sick and I decided I should upload it because I won't be posting for awhile. BE HAPPY!

*lylaBITEZx login' out!*


End file.
